A Tale of Two Worlds
by lilacprimekitty
Summary: In a world filled with spirits and hunters, a high school girl is born from a forbidden union between them. Will she be able to lived a normal life with her friends? Or is she going to be use by a mysterious threat for their selfish purpose. [This is an alternate take of KiraKira Precure A La Mode that inspired by Kyoukai no Kanata, Greek and Roman Mythology, Bleach].


Disclaimer: I do not own Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. All rights belong to the creator Toei. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Worlds**

 **(An Alternate Kira Kira Precure A La Mode Universe story)**

 **Chapter 1: The Faithful Encounter**

* * *

In the peaceful town of Ichigozaka a young red haired girl walk the empty streets alone, she purposely pick this particular road to avoid the growing crowd of a new sweetshop in town, called KIRAKIRA Patisserie or something along that line she couldn't quite remember it. On her way towards her home in the distance stands a mysterious figure standing over a railing that divides the upper town and the Cliffside to the mountains. Getting worried the red haired girl sprint her way before the figure decide to do something stupid, while she's getting closer to the figure she was able to get a closer look at them. They are actually a girl, around her age no less. The girl has a purple hair and was wearing a lilac colored trench coat. The red head shook her head and run even faster when she saw the purple haired girl walk closer to the edge "HEY! STOP!" she shouts out, the mysterious girl complied for some reason. The red haired girl stops and bent over clearly tired from running "Get….. Get away from….. The railing….. It's….. Dangerous….." she manages to say while panting, the mysterious girl didn't say anything and just turn towards the red head. The red haired girl soon recovers and was standing straight again, she looks at the purple haired girl in concern "Okay, please back off from the railing…. Uhhh…." It just accurse to her that she doesn't know the mysterious girl name, oddly enough the purple haired girl giggles and smile at her, but the red head thought that the smile look so… off-putting "Yukari Kotozume, and thank you for your warning. I'll be sure to repay you-" suddenly on top of Yukari's hand a purple rune appears and it summons a long claw gauntlet "- in the afterlife Daimōn" and before the red head can react Yukari lungs at her and the sound of ripping flesh and bone reaches her ears as the three tip of the claw gauntlet pierce her abdomen all the way to the back, the red haired girl cough out blood and have a hard time breathing, one of the claws probably hit her lungs. She can feel her legs growing weaker; the only thing keeping her upright is the purple haired girl weapon. The Daimōn went limp as blood continues to pour out from her body.

"I'm sorry; you truly looked like a good person. But a Daimōn and is a Daimōn and I have to finished them no matter what, it's a shame really" Yukari was about to pull her weapon out when the Daimōn hand suddenly grabs her forearm, shocking her "Wh-"

"Is this how… You normally thank someone Kotozume?" she lifted her head up to show her blood soak lips that forms a smile "My name… is Akira Kenjou….. And I'm ….. A half Daimōn"

The purple haired girl eyes widen in absolute shock from this revelation "A half- That can't be possible! That's…." before she could gather her thought a sudden screams startles them and they simultaneously looked at the source. Standing from where Akira first came from were three middle scholar's, two of them have terrified look while the last one looked more concern then anything, and their hair color includes blue, orange, and golden brown in the order from where they stand. While two of the younger girls are a stranger to her but Akira do know one of them "Ichika?... Why are you here?"

"Ahaha…. Aoi, Himari could the both of you go and buy the ingredients from the shop" Ichika nervously asked them. The two of them look at her as if she was crazy.

"Wha- Ichika can't you see that purple lady stabbing that red fellow!" Aoi panicky shouts at the orange haired girl, al while grabbing her shoulder and shaking her. Himari hides behind the both of them and silently watch the two older girls in nervousness.

"Well….. I see them….. But….." Ichika doesn't know how to make them calm down, she sneak a glance at the half Daimōn, as if pleading for her to help. Akira did not disappoint her, the older girl straighten up, clearly hiding the pain and wipe the blood from her lip "Now, now don't panic girls. The both of us are merely testing our…. Collaborative cosplay trick that we're going to use for the festival in the next town over, isn't that right Yukari?"

The purple haired girl stare at the red head before giving the two girls a warm smile "But of course. Akira and I have been working on this for quite some time now, we try to make it as realistic as possible to impress the judge" as if to prove her point Yukari pull her weapon from Akira's body, making the red head groan in pain "We even practice our act together"

Both Aoi and Himari seemed to believe that lie and visibly relax, although the brown haired girl still looking at them from behind her friends "Man, that looks too realistic. You both scare us to death" the blue haired girl said with a sigh, Himari nodded in agreement. Ichika just laugh it off and give her friend an enthusiastic smile "Now that it's been sorted, why don't you both go and buy our ingredients while I help Akira and Miss Kotozume cleanup" the two friends nodded their heads and went towards their original destination. The orange haired girl happily waves them off before visibly deflates and look at Akira in concern "Are you alright Akira?" the half Daimōn nodded. While the younger girl was glad that Akira is alright, she can't pardon the red head for almost blowing they're cover.

"Akira, dad specifically said not to cause trouble. Ichigozaka is the only place that has the fewest Daimōn sightings in all of Japan; it'll be bad if the people here accidentally saw Daimōn because of panic from watching you get stab like that" Ichika scolded while looking around the area "It's a good thing that no Daimōn's show up when Himari and Aoi freak out or else I have to tell them about our 'world'"

Akira looks sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck "Sorry, I was just trying to stop Kotozume from jumping off the rail and she just suddenly stab me"

"Wait…" the younger girl looked at Yukari questioningly "Why would you do that? Didn't the elders tell every Orion's in town of Akira's arrival? Unless…" Ichika stare at the purple haired girl in shock when she caught sight of a mark " _A Brephos_ " she whispers, which Akira manage to hear.

"Wait, a Brephos? You mean Kotozume is a newborn. Isn't that just a myth?" the half Daimōn asked, looking at the purple haired girl beside her, now that Ichika mention it the red head too saw the mark. Yukari look curiously at them both "What are you both talking about?"

"Miss Kotozume…. Do you know what a Daimōn is?" the orange haired girl asked, once she saw the older girl nodded she asked once again "Can you explain to me what a Daimōn is"

Yukari look at her weirdly before complying "A Daimōn is a spirit that haven't descent into the afterlife and was corrupted by the force known simply as Chaos. The spirit can take form of anything that they see feat that includes humans, animals, or objects. They also have different ability that is unique to them alone and is attracted to the negative feeling of a human"

"Then what about Orion's, what do you know about them?" Akira was the one who asked this time. Once again Yukari answers "Orion's are humans with a higher concentrated spiritual energy that can be use to sense and see a Daimōn and created weapon from the depth of their psychic. And their job is to protect the normal human from the Daimōn's"

"And who thought you all of that?"

"A blonde haired woman"

Ichika nodded her head _'At least she knows the basic, maybe I should tell dad about this and who that blonde woman but first-'_ the orange haired girl thought before looking at Akira, or more specifically her blood soaked clothes "Let's clean this place up before anyone else gets the wrong idea. Oh, and Akira we need to patch you up before you pass out from the blood loss, again" Ichika said which the purple haired girl manage to catch before a pink rune appears in front of the younger girl outstretch hand and a white stick came out of it, Yukari look curiously at the item "Is that you're weapon Ichika?" the orange haired girl looked at the stick on her hand before it suddenly glows and extends, turning into a mop "It is, my weapon name is Koutare. It can turn into anything that I think about. Just as long as I know how it works, but even then my power usually acted on its own depending on the situation" Ichika begin to moped the blood while occasionally inspect their surroundings, before turning towards the two older girls "Miss Kotozume can you bring Akira to our home? I know that Akira hasn't finish unpacking her belongings just yet, so just bring her to our house and the first aid is on the shelf in the living room. The spare house key is below one of our potted plant just check each one of them" Akira smiles gratefully at the younger girl and patted her head.

"Thank you again Ichika, you've been helping me out even before I move here. I'm grateful" Ichika just smiles kindly at her, all while a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"I'm just happy to be able to help; I just hope that Miss Lumière won't get angry at me for bailing when the store is so busy" the orange haired girl said with dread.

* * *

Both Yukari and Akira reaches Ichika's house without causing a scene, although they have to take the longer path since the half Daimōn clothes still have visible stain from her own blood. Akira check each potted plant before finally founding the key and using it on the front door, the door open with a loud creek and they both enter Ichika's dark house, the purple haired girl flick the light on and they proceed to the living room, Akira went a head of her and take the first aid from the shelf, as if she already know it was there. Yukari look around the house, she can feel a faint spiritual energy radiating around the house, giving off a pleasant soothing feeling that made her feel at ease. While the purple haired girl is off in her own little world the red head begin to strip off her shirt and open the first aid, searching for some gauze and alcohol. Yukari then notice the picture on the chimney, it was a photo of a smiling Ichika holding on a graduation paper with two figures behind her smiling equally as large as Ichika, the purple haired girl presume that they are her parents. Once she's done looking around Yukari notice that the half Daimōn that she just met is bandaging herself, but the placement of gauze are messy. The purple haired girl can't stand to look at the messy work and walk closer to the red head without her noticing, Yukari then grab Akira's hand that holding the gauze "He- Hey! What are you doing!?" the red haired girl asked, looking at the purple haired girl behind her. Yukari didn't say anything and undid the gauze and apply it back. Once she's done Akira notice that the gauze look neat and it wraps around her torso firmly "I- Thank you Kotozume" the purple haired girl just nodded her head, acknowledging the red head gratitude. But she has something that she wanted asked the half Daimōn.

"It's not a problem Kenjou, but I'm curious. Why did you call me a newborn?" Yukari asked, Akira look troubled for a moment before answering truthfully.

"A Brephos or newborn is a….. Let's just say a late bloomer, they have a different capabilities then an Orion and are much stronger since their spiritual energy was building up inside their host. And while they are strong a Brephos will have a hard time controlling their power since they don't have the proper training as an Orion who trains since their adolescence year" the red head explain, rubbing her neck nervously.

"How interesting, please continue Kenjou"

"I'm afraid that's all I know, since a Brephos haven't surfaced for over Millennia and regarded as a myth. You have to asked Ichika or her father if you're that curious" the half Daimōn said, shrugging her shoulder.

"This Ichika … She's the one that was with us before, who is she? She sounded like she knows much about our 'world'" Yukari asked, emphasizing the last part just like Ichika did.

"Her full name is Ichika Usami, she's the next Orion elders of Ichigozaka right after her father. Ichika have a big responsibility as the next elder, as such she needed to know a lot of things that even I don't know. She's the daughter of one of the current elder Genichirou Usami and the third legendary Orion Satomi Usami" when she said the last part, Akira sounds… sad. Which Yukari took notice off.

"Are you alright Kenjou?" the Brephos asked.

"It's nothing. So since you're basically a Brephos what's your weapon name?" the red haired girl said, Yukari notice that Akira tried to change the subject and didn't comment at it.

"It's called Tăigádan, but I don't understand how to use it" the purple haired girl said, summoning her weapon to look at it. The half Daimōn took a pick as well.

"I'm not an expert in gauntlets so I can't help you with that" Akira said, shrugging. The two sat there in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Then some thoughts pop up from Yukari's mind and as she opens her mouth they heard the sound of the front door opening, the red head quickly put her clothes back on, but apparently not fast enough. They heard a rapid footsteps coming closer to them, as if someone is running towards them. Suddenly a man wearing a Karate gi skids in and charge at Akira "Think quick!" he sends his fist towards the half Daimōn head, she easily dodge it and retaliates with a kick to the stomach. The man grunted in pain and falls to his knees while holding his stomach, but strangely enough he has a grin on his face even when he's clearly in pain "You're- getting better Akira!" he wheezes out before standing up, already recovering from the blow. He ruffles her hair much to her dismay "The way you react is much better than last time" he said proudly, he then notice Yukari next to the red head "Oh, we have guest. Why didn't you say anything Akira?"

' _Because you're trying to hit me, again'_ Akira thought with a sigh. She looks at the Brephos and decide to tell him "Genichirou, I would like to introduce you to Yukari Kotozume. She's a… Brephos"

The shock look from Genichirou confirms to Yukari that a Brephos is a big deal, he then proceed to inspect the purple haired girl by leaning closer to her, making Yukari uncomfortable. He continues to look at her before finally backing off "I need to tell the other elders about this, we can't let _them_ know about this" he said to himself before walking off.

"Is he-"

"Ichika's dad, Yeah. And he's also my guardian" Akira answers, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Does he always charge at you like before?" the purple haired girl asked, clearly amused by Ichika's father antics.

"Unfortunately yes, he always does that whenever I come home. He said that it helps me 'hone my skills'" the red haired girl said while rolling her eyes skyward "But I think he did that just for fun"

Yukari giggled before leaning closer to Akira "You're an interesting person Akira Kenjou. I would like to get to know you better, if you know what I mean" she then put her hand on top of the half Daimōn tight.

"Sure, I would love to be your friend. But can you move your hand; I'm going to put my shirt in the laundry" Akira said, Yukari's not so subtle advance went past her head. The purple haired girl just giggles and gives her a coy smile.

"This really is going to be interesting"

* * *

 **A/N: All of their weapons are a combine words from Greek and Roman language that I thought would fit the characters. And on an important note Akira is living with Ichika and her father in this story and both Himari and Aoi will have their powers, this will be explained at a later chapters.**

 **Ichika's Weapon: Koutare  
Koun** **é** **li (Greek): Rabbit  
Adaptare (Romanian): Adaptation**

 **Yukari's Weapon:** **T** **ă** **ig** **á** **dan  
T** **ă** **iere (Romanian): Cutting  
G** **á** **ta (Greek): Cat  
Dank** **á** **na (Greek): Claw**


End file.
